


hold me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke shows up at Han's bedroom door in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this for two reasons: 1) i absolutely adore the concept of han holding luke and luke just being so vulnerable around him and 2) IT'S CAM'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY THIS IS FOR U

Han’s almost asleep when he hears a soft knock on his bedroom door. He groans and tosses the blankets to the side, thankful that he decided to actually wear pants to bed for once. He swings the door open and stops in his tracks when he sees Luke on the other side. Luke just gives him a sheepish half-smile and a little wave, and Han invites him in, because Luke never does this, and something’s gotta be wrong. 

“What's up, kid? You alright?” Han asks, sleep clouding his voice just a bit. Before Luke can answer, Han realizes that he’s shaking. It’s not cold at all, so Luke must be scared of something, but he can’t figure out what. 

“Yeah, I just- I-” Luke starts, but he seems to be having trouble finding the words. Han places his hand on Luke’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“I- okay.” 

Han goes into his closet and grabs out an extra blanket, handing it to Luke and pointing to his bed. “Go lay down, kid, get some rest. We can talk about it in the morning, if you want.” 

Luke nods and removes his shirt, then he goes over to the bed and climbs under his blanket. Han smiles softly and climbs back into bed, facing away from Luke. He’s almost asleep again when he hears Luke’s voice. 

“Han? Are you still up?” He whispers, not wanting to wake the older man if he’s asleep. 

“Yeah, Luke, I’m up.” 

“Will you, uh, will you hold me?” 

Han stops breathing. Luke takes the elongated pause as a negative answer, and he turns onto his back. “I’m sorry, that- it was a stupid question and-” 

“Luke, shh,” Han shushes, turning over to face him. “C’mere.” 

Luke’s face lights up for a second before he stops it, and he scoots toward Han, burying his face in the man’s warm chest. Han wraps his arms around Luke, rubbing circles into his back and holding him tightly. Luke calms down quickly, Han’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

“Thank you,” He mumbles into Han’s chest. Han smiles and tilts his head to place a kiss on Luke’s head. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
